megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Split End
A Split End is the thirty-fifth episode of Mega Man: Fully Charged. It will air on Cartoon Network in March 11, 2019. Synopsis After replicating Cut Man’s powers, Mega Man goes on a perfectionist spree, putting him on a collision course with Cut Man himself, whose latest stint as a hairdresser hasn’t helped him overcome his own compulsions. Plot Aki decides to get a hair cut for picture day, he asks Mini what's "hip" today but he can't decide since all the hair cuts are funny looking. Aki decides to go to the barber shop only to find a long line for the barbershop. Mini is surprised by the line while Aki is disappointed by the long line since he doesn't want to take the picture with his old hair. Mini trys to find another barbershop while Aki wonders why the line is so long. He suspects something and peeks at the doors glass to see Cutman there as well. Shocked Aki trys to find out what's happening when trying to open the door a woman accidentally hits him with the door. The woman asks Aki if he's okay to which Aki asks if she is looking at her hair. The woman says she's wonderful and loves the new hair cut her barber (Cutman) gave her a amazing hair cut. She says that the barber is "taking over the city",Aki says "you have no idea" and trys to open the door only for an angry customer to tell him to go to the back of the line. Aki apologies,while Mini tells him that he was able to find a entrance on the roof. Aki "sneaks" to the back, transforms into Mega Man and finds a vent to sneak in to the barbershop. Mega Man says that no one will hear him only to make a bunch of noise which Cutman and the other civilians ignore. Upon arriving, Mega Man sneaks his way towards Cutman. Mega Man notices that Cutman doesn't seem to be doing any harm. Just then, Cutman uses his blades to cut something. Mini suggest calling the Good Guild just in case but Mega man stops him revealing that Cutman was cutting the people's hair. Mega man says that the hair style is "Amazing" confusing Mini. Mega Man says that he wants Cutman to do his hair cut but doesn't want to wait in the line since it's to long. Mini tells him to wait or go home but Mega Man suggest that he replicates Cutman's schematics and gives himself a "Wicked cool" hair cut. Mini tells him to leave it to the professionals, but Mega Man tells him it won't be that hard and to start the replication. Mega Man makes his way closer to Cutman to replicate the power's but still fails. He trys getting closer and replicates the schematics. Mega Man then sneakily gets out the front door only to let one of Sergeant Knight spy bots in. Sergeant Night and Namagem watch Cutman as a barber. Sergeant Knight tells Namagem that he is disappointed by what Cuts man has become. Meanwhile, Mega Man, now running on the streets, notices that a bush is uneven which activates Cutman's perfectionist personality. Mega Man, now under the personality change, sees how imperfect the city is and wants to change it, Mini tells him that he should focus on his hair cut but Mega Man ignores him and trys to set things "Perfectly straight," activating his Cutman schematics. Mega Man then fixes the bushes. Mini then sighs, telling Mega Man that the replication backfired on them. Mega Man then notices the unevenly placed cars and trucks, then fixes them, making them evenly placed, and then runs off. At home, Aki sees how messy his bedroom is and fixes it making it spotless. Aki, happy about this, spins around while Suna,Doctor Light,and Rush peek at him at his room confused before leaving. Aki remembers about picture day, transforms into Mega Man and tries to use the Cutman schematics to cut his hair. Unfortunately, thanks to the helmet, Mega Man can't give himself a hair cut. After Mini says that he didn't think the replication through, Mega Man then decides to go back to the barbershop. Back at the barbershop, Bert talks to Cutman about how happy he is to be in the barbershop. Cutman is about to give Bert a haircut when one of his previous customers walks in and complains about a loose hair. Furious about this, Cutman accidentally gives Bert a reverse mohawk and starts destroying Silicon City. Mega Man returns, still with Cutman's perfectionism and attempts to fix the loose end when Cutman prevents him from touching the customer and finds out about his perfectionist behaviour. After a battle for perfection gone wrong, Mega Man is snapped back into his own personality and bests Cutman. However Sergeant Knight seeing how Cutman fights tells Namagem to bring him to them. While,Mega man and Cutman fight more Mega man attacks Cutman with his Mega buster causing blue smoke to appear. Namagem then grabs Cutman and then pulls him into the sewer to Sergeant Knight. Mega man then wonders where Cutman had gone. At school, Bert tells Aki that he has embraced his new look and hopes that it grows back again. Aki giggles and says that their looks are perfect. The episode ends with Akis embarrassing picture with Mega mini saying "Picture Perfect". Characters *Aki Light *Mega Mini *Cut Man *Bert Wily *Sergeant Breaker Night *Namagem *Doctor Light *Suna Light *Rush Trivia At the barbershop Bert makes a reference to his "Drilling Deep" haircut calling it a "Dozzy" This is also the second episode Cutman appears in after A Cut Above Cutman has reformed from a gardener into a barber in this episode Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged episodes